Stonefist Hammerbasher
Stonefist Hammerbasher Background Stonefist is currently 13 years old, and for a Dragon born he is short for his age. A boy of his age fighting in wars is almost unheard of as the dragon born like to train their young for many decades to improve strength and install a proper alignment to the dragons. Stonefist is far from a normal dragon born though, born in the most northern city in Mynn Stonefist had an egg that was cracked from the start, a hole the size of an apple exposed the under developed dragon spawn to the elements way before it was safe to. It was due to the crack that Dragonborn parents are to abandon such eggs, never has a cracked egg ever developed enough to actually hatch.. Fortunately.. or not, for hammer basher the icy conditions and solid mountain face exacted an extremely unlikey event.. as the unborn infants limb raised up to block elements forcing there way inside the egg the hole filled over with rock face and ice. The gap sealed like a scab, enabling Stonefist to grow, and hatch (somewhat prematurely) but just as strong as any new dragon born. But, he wasn't like any other dragon born. his right hand was still sealed in the rock of the mountain. Trapped as part of the ice itself. His first test in life was to be the hardest he’d face… After weeks of feeding on native animals his will, and his anger rose. he begun to talk to the mountain as if it were alive, as if it were a part of himself. after all the rock face was the only thing responsible for keeping him alive before he hatched… had it done it purposely? was he able to communicate with the living rock? Was it all co-incidence? Stonefist hammerbasher didn't manage to free himself until he was well into his psychosis. believing the mountain was inside of him and he inside of it. talking to one another the mountain would send him ice goats walking by to feed on and gain strength. It was a combination of madness, willpower and brute strength that he finally ripped the mountain in two, scored down the centre leaving a gouge so deep in the rock you couldn't see the earth below. But also leaving its mark on him too. His hand was forever encased in icy stone, Large and unwieldily, he believed it to be the living soul of the mountain which had always wanted the freedom to move. Stonefist was now free, eight years after his birth. Eight years of solitude. After all this time he didn't crave killing or revenge or hold anger or bloodlust. the animals he’d fed on had all died in service to him, they had been sent by the living earth to make him strong. He felt injustice only that they had to die so he could live, but he was bound to the soul of the mountain, he had purpose. they served the greater good in his eye. The next four years served stone fist well. he would become known for his hand and his Lawfulness. In those four years he has served countless city law enforcement divisions, mostly unbeknownst to the commanding officers! he would capture the chaotic evils of Mynn and bring them to justice without question or reward. he had a reputation among thieves as the fist of the king. But all the while the soul of the mountain is still inside him, he fights evil but sometimes wonders what alignment the voices in his head speak. he sometimes wonders if his lawful goodness comes to compensate the evil that the mountain craves. the mountain that gave him life, the mountain that is so infused with himself that he fails sometimes to know where one ends and the other begins. Strengths Law implies honour, trustworthiness, obedience to authority, and reliability. Good implies altruism, respect for life, and a concern for the dignity of all beings. Stonefist is all of these things. However there are times when his alignment skews when under the influence of his stone fist. (see flaws) Flaws Voices The voices! Stop the voices!!! Stonefist suffers from random bouts of torment emanating from his hand. He suffers a -5 to psychic damage, and when hit with a psychic attack is deafened until the end of his next turn. Under the influence of the voices Stonefist’s alignment can alter somewhat. -3 to all listening checks The Lawful good Stonefist will not want to lie or cheat anyone, good or evil. If he can help it, he will obey the laws and customs of the area that they are in, but will attempt to find legal loopholes to disobey a law which is clearly evil or unjust. Stonefist will keep his word if he gives it and will never lie. He will never attack an unarmed foe and will never harm an innocent. He will not use torture to extract information or for pleasure. He will never kill for pleasure, only in self-defense or in the defense of others. Stonefist will never use poison. Chivalrous Stonefist was raised right! he takes a -4 to all attacks on female dragon born Honourable Challenge Stonefist takes a -4 to attacks made on opponents who are unaware of the imminent battle. Recently